


Drunkenness

by SeraIsHere



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-06 00:16:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18377012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeraIsHere/pseuds/SeraIsHere
Summary: You were tired of being responsible all of the time. Tired of everyone relying on you. You had never actually been drunk before but tonight was finally the night........“Yongguk…” You brought your lips to his collarbone and sucked. “Mm, I want you..” You rolled your body against his, just allowing your instincts to take over.He debated with himself internally. “You’re drunk.” He told you, making you laugh again.“I’m not.. that drunk…” You giggled. “Don’t make me.. get on my knees and beg.” You looked up at him, licking your lips as you waited for his answer.“Fuck it.” He whispered as he brought his hands to your hips and pushed you back until you fell onto his bed.(Rated M for smut, alcohol, Yongguk, and language)





	Drunkenness

You sat in your dorm, surrounded by the homework you had been working on all day long. You sighed, sitting back and rubbing your eyes. It had been a long, stressful week. There were still two group projects to finish, two papers to write, and a few chapters to read as well, but it was already nine at night.

 

Suddenly your phone vibrated and you picked it up. _“Hey, we’re going out for some drinks. Wanna come with?”_ You received a message from Hyerin, a party girl you hadn’t caught up with in a while. She was a close friend but she was the complete opposite of you. She loved to drink and meet boys and have fun. You had often wondered what it would be like to be as carefree as her.

 

You glanced around at your homework and sighed before you typed out your standard reply. _“Too much homework, sorry. :/ Maybe next time...”_ You paused before sending it, though. It was a Friday night. You had all weekend to do this homework. What if tonight you just went with the flow?

 

You erased your message and started over. _“Actually, yeah. I need to let loose. Can you help me out?”_ You sent the message and stood up. You changed out of your sweatpants and t-shirt into a cute zip-up vest and a skirt while you waited for her reply.

 

Your phone went off and you grinned at the message. _“No way! Are you for real?! Hell yes, let’s do this! We’ll be by to pick you up in 10.”_

 

You finished getting ready, grabbed your keys and purse, and walked out the door. In the driveway next to the dorm, Hyerin was waiting in her car. You got in the passenger’s side front seat and buckled in. She had a few other friend in the back seat that introduced themselves as Yura and Minah.

 

“Oh my god. I can’t believe this is actually happening.” Hyerin said as she pulled out of the driveway and began navigating to the club. “You’re actually coming along. How many times have I invited you only to be turned down?” She asked dramatically, though the smile on her face was huge.

 

“I know, I’m sorry.” You replied, looking at her guiltily.

 

“Well, it doesn’t matter because you’re finally with us!” She squealed and the others in the back yelled out unintelligible words of excitement.

 

“I’ll be honest with you. I’m sick and tired of being responsible. Pretending to be strong every day makes me sick. I need to just relax.” You told them. “I’ve never been drunk though, so you guys will have to help me out.”

 

It was silent for a moment as they took in your heavy words. “No way!” Minah exclaimed from the back, trying to lighten up the mood again. You turned around nodded at her. “Alright, goal one is get you drunk.” The others laughed and you joined in, beginning to feel their party atmosphere.

 

“Goal two is going to be getting her a man.” Hyerin announced from the front as she parked the car outside the club.

 

The other two looked at you incredulously. “You don’t have a boyfriend, either?” Yura asked as if this was something inconceivable.

 

You shook your head as everyone got out of the car. “I’m too busy with school and work and family things.”  
  


“Well tonight none of that matters! We got chu girl.” Minah promised, throwing her arm around your shoulders. You grinned, touched that some girl you had just met would be willing to help you out so much.

 

After paying your cover charge, the four of you stepped into the club. You were abruptly assaulted by the loud music and flashing lights, but you adjusted quickly.

 

“Drinks first!” Yura screamed, pulling you to the bar that was along one wall of the building. “What do you want to start off with?”

 

“I’m not sure. What would you recommend?” You asked, looking at the overwhelming amount of alcohol behind the cute bartender.

 

After conferring with the others, a round of shots was ordered and quickly served. “Alright, here’s to a badass night!” Hyerin shouted, holding her glass up. Everyone clinked glasses and threw the drinks back.

 

As the liquid burned down your throat you shuddered a little and made a face at them, causing all three girls to laugh.

 

“Don’t worry, the second one is better.” Yura out-right lied with a straight face as she handed you another glass. Believing her, you drank it. You made the face again and they giggled.

 

“Not nice, you know I don’t know any better.” You told them as you set the glass down on the bar. “Am I drunk yet?”

 

“Nah, sweetie. It’ll take a bit more than that.” Minah told you. “Let’s get you something nicer to wash down that tequila.”

 

About an hour later, you still weren’t very drunk, but you were having a good time. The four of you had gone out onto the dance floor and danced around for a bit. Then you all returned to seats near the bar where the music wasn’t as loud.

 

As you started on your fourth Smirnoff, you looked around and watched the dancers. “Has anyone caught your eye yet~?” Hyerin asked as she held onto the table for stability.

 

“Not really.” You told her with a shake of your head. You took a big drink from the bottle in your hand and felt a little lightheaded. “Maybe… Maybe I just need more alcohol.”

 

“We can help you out with that!” Yura called out. You looked up and saw her and Minah walking from the bar over to your table with four boys. You looked them over and your eyes stopped on one. You recognized him as Bang Yongguk, a boy from one of your classes. He was skinny with tattoos slightly visible through his white v-neck t-shirt. He smiled at you and you smiled back politely. The group sat down around the table and he took the seat next to you. He was close, close enough to brush his arm against yours whenever either of you moved.

 

“Introductions first!” A boy with bright pink and blue hair said. “I’m Daehyun, this is Youngjae, Himchan, and then Yongguk.” He pointed out each boy as they went around the table. The girls introduced themselves one by one and small talk flowed around the table.

 

You took a drink to get some courage up before turning to the man next to you. “So, what do you do?”

 

He looked down at you and smiled. “I make music. When I’m not in classes, that is.” He took a drink from his bottle. “What about you?”

 

“I’m just a professional student.” You replied with a sigh. “Is that any good?” You asked, nodding to the drink in front of him.

 

“Yeah, it’s just a Yamazaki 12. Wanna try?” At your nod, he handed his drink over.

 

Ignoring the looks that the other girls were giving you, you took a sip. “Ooh, that’s not bad, actually.” You smiled at each other as you handed the drink back.

 

Trying not to be too obvious, you began to lean against his arm. He looked down at you again and grinned, so you took that as a good sign. “I.. I think I still need… I still need more alcohol.” You said, looking at your empty bottle.

 

“We’ll go get it, you all stay here.” Youngjae said with a wink as the other three boys followed along.

 

When you pouted at Yongguk leaving he chuckled and leaned in. “I’ll be back in one sec.” You nodded and he left.

 

Suddenly there was aggressive squealing from all around you. “AAAAHHH!!! GIIIRRRLLL!!!!” “Get it, sweetie!!!” “Wow, just wow!!”

 

You blushed and laughed at their excitement. “What..? I.. I think he’s hot. And and and I would totally totally date him.”

 

“Do it, girl.” Minah squealed again just as the boys were coming back.

 

“Hm? Do what?” Himchan asked, sliding into his seat next to Yura. Yongguk sat down next to you and you smiled at him as he handed you a cocktail. You leaned into his arm again as you drank it, enjoying the tropical taste.

 

“She likes Yongguk!” Hyerin suddenly yelled, causing your eyes to go wide. You blushed and looked up to see a mischievous smirk on his face.

 

“Really~?” He asked as his eyes travelled all over you. You nodded and he smiled more.

 

“Kiss, kiss, kiss!” The Hyerin, Yura, and Minah chanted as Hyerin brought out her phone to document this moment. You blushed, hiding your face against Yongguk’s shoulder. He turned his face toward you and you picked your head up. You slowly leaned in and bravely pressed your lips against his, lingering for just a moment before pulling away. The girls screamed in delight and you blushed even harder, hiding your face in both hands. He shifted and put his arm around you, causing the girls to practically fall into hysterics as his friends watched with giant grins.

 

After everything calmed down a little, you sat up normally and reached out for your drink. You were already feeling tipsy enough and could probably have stopped right there. But it was so much fun. No one was going to judge you if you kept going. So you did.

 

Yongguk rested his hand on your knee, moving it slowly up to the hem of your skirt. He continued talking nonchalantly across the table as his hand moved up further. You felt excitement tingling in your abdomen and took a drink from your glass. Feeling brave, you scooted a closer and spread your legs a bit. He looked down at you, a little surprised to see a small smirk growing on your blushing face. You leaned in and pressed your lips against his neck, leaving a trail of kisses.

 

He leaned down, his mouth next to your ear as he spoke just to you. “Wanna head back to my place?”

 

You felt your heart rate speed up. “Y-yeah.”

 

“Really?” He pecked you on the lips after you nodded. “Really?” He kissed you again. “Really?” Before he could pull away this time, you cupped your hand around the back of his neck, effectively holding him in place as the girls squealed again. You could feel him smile against your lips, making you smile back.

 

You eventually let go and he pulled away. He downed the rest of his drink and you finished your cocktail. Yongguk leaned over to Youngjae and whispered something into his ear. The younger boy pulled away with a smirk, punching his friend on the shoulder.

 

Hyerin noticed what was going on and leaned in to talk to you. “Are you sure? You’re really drunk right now.”

 

You nodded excessively. “I’m.. I’m so sure. I’m protected, it’s fine.”

 

Yongguk stood up and pushed his chair in. As you did the same, you stumbled and laughed as he caught you. “I can tell you’re going to be nothing but trouble.” He told you in his low voice.

 

“Yep!” You laughed again as he led the way out of the club and into the warm summer air. He hailed a taxi and you both go in. He gave the driver his address and sat back. You immediately straddled his lap, held the sides of his head, and kissed him. His hands went to your hips as he kissed you back. You gasped when he began moving your hips to rub against him. Yongguk took that opportunity to slide his tongue into your mouth. You moaned quietly as the bumps in the road caused his growing bulge to press against you.

 

Eventually the taxi came to a halt. “Ahem… We have arrived.” Slightly embarrassed, you quickly got out of the cab as Yongguk paid the driver.

 

He got out as well and grabbed your hand. “Come on.” You stumbled along behind him until the two of you joined an elderly woman in the elevator. Yongguk hugged you around the neck from behind, his hands discreetly on your breasts as you pressed your back against him. At his floor, he quickly pulled you along again. He unlocked his apartment door and ushered you inside. The second the door was shut, his mouth was on yours again, his hands in your hair. You held onto his forearms to keep balance as you kicked off your heels.

 

“Mm.. bedroom.. Now.” He mumbled against your mouth. His hands moved to your hips, pushing you as you walked backwards. You tugged at his shirt, wanting to feel the skin underneath. Yongguk began unzipping your vest as his lips moved to your neck. He sucked on the skin there and you gasped for air, clinging to him tightly. He pushed the shirt back and off of you, revealing your red and black bra underneath. He pulled away and, despite the only lighting coming from the streetlamps outside, looked you over while licking his lips. He yanked his shirt off and tossed it onto the floor. At the sight of his bare torso, you moved in, unable to resist the temptation of touching him.

 

Your lips found his again and you slid your tongue into his mouth while your hands took in every inch of skin. Yongguk’s hands danced along your skin, making their way to your back, where he released the clasp of your bra. He slid the straps down your arms and pulled the garment off, letting it fall to the floor. Excitement pooled in your stomach as he brought you closer, pressing your breasts against his bare chest.

 

“Are you sure?” He whispered lowly in your ear, making you shiver. He trailed his hands along the naked curve of your back, all the way down to cup your ass.

 

Because of the alcohol in your system, you laughed at his serious tone. Your mind was screaming for you to stop. But you didn’t want to. You were having fun; not being responsible for anything for once.

 

You ran your hands along his abs, down to the top of his pants. You pressed your body against his as you kissed a trail from his heavily tattooed chest, up his neck, to his ear. “Yes.” You whispered, right in his ear.

 

He groaned. “Damn girl, do you even know what you’re doing to me?”

 

Laughing, you shook your head. “I-I’ve never.. done anything like this before.” The tipsy tone in your voice almost made it seem like you were joking.

 

But at hearing this, Yongguk paused and pulled away a little. “Wait, so you’re..”

 

“Yongguk….” You brought your lips to his collarbone and sucked. “Mm, I want you..” You rolled your body against his, just allowing your instincts to take over.

 

He debated with himself internally. “You’re drunk.” He told you, making you laugh again.

 

“I’m not.. that drunk…” You giggled. “Don’t make me.. get on my knees and beg.” You looked up at him, licking your lips as you waited for his answer.

 

“Fuck it.” He whispered as he brought his hands to your hips and pushed you back until you fell onto his bed.

 

You laughed again. “Yes, please do.” You watched as he brought his hands to the zipper on your skirt, slowly pulling it down until he could get the skirt off of you. You wiggled out of it and lay in front of him in just your underwear. While you felt very vulnerable at the moment, the anticipation rushing through you made you less concerned.

 

Yongguk looked down at you as he took off his pants, letting them drop to the floor. His tight boxer briefs accentuated his bulge in the low lighting and you licked your lips as he climbed on top of you. Nestled between your legs, Yongguk brought his lips down on yours while resting on his forearms. You moaned, reaching up to tangle your fingers in his hair. He rolled his hips against yours and you gasped, surprised at the pleasure you felt.

 

Shifting positions slightly, Yongguk worked his hands down your body slowly. So slowly it was almost torture. He finally made it to your underwear, which he pulled down just as slowly.

 

“Mm, Yongguk..” You whined as you felt the cool air against your core.

 

He slid off his underwear as well and came back, kissing his way up from the inside of your knee. “Patience, baby..” You watched as his lips got closer and closer. The excitement welling up inside you making you even wetter as his lips finally made contact, right where you wanted him.

 

“Yongguk..!” Your legs closed around his head instinctively. He brought his hands up to pull your legs apart as he ate you out at his own pace. He moaned against your skin and the vibration drove you crazy. As his tongue dipped inside you, you grabbed at the sheets underneath you. He suddenly inserted two fingers, heightening the tension you were feeling even more. His tongue pressed against your clit and you knew you were done for. “Aah, Yongguk.. I'm-” Your breathing hitched as your orgasm crashed through you. You bit your lip, trying not moan too loudly as he sucked on you with everything he had.

 

When you calmed down a bit, he pulled away, your cum on his lips. He moved in, giving you an open-mouthed kiss. You moaned, tasting yourself for the first time. Yongguk began rubbing his hard erection against you and you pulled away from the kiss to gasp. Still breathing hard, you looked up at the ceiling while he rolled his hips against yours harder and harder. You brought your hands up to his sides, feeling the strong muscle underneath.

 

Then his face came into view, barely visible, but enough to see his hungry expression. He looked at you, licking his lips as his own breathing began to quicken. “Are you.. Are you absolutely sure?”

 

You watched him for a moment as you thought. You were starting to sober up, but you didn't want this to end just yet… “Yes. I want you.” You whispered before pulling his face to yours. You kissed him passionately as you felt him align his member with your hole. He began to slowly push it in and you felt yourself being stretched. You screamed into the kiss as he shoved the rest of the way into you in one single motion.

 

You pulled away from the kiss to catch your breath while his lips traveled along your skin. He sucked hard on your neck and you moaned loudly. You ran your hands along his chest, down to his abs, then around to his waist. He felt so solid.

 

Slowly, he pulled his member out by a little bit before pushing it back in roughly. He moaned as he went faster, getting into a rhythm of moving in and out of you. As you became more relaxed, thrilling waves of electricity went through you. He was reaching places you never knew existed with each thrust.

 

“Damn, so tight..” Yongguk moaned while his member slid in and out at an increasing speed. Your muscles clenched around him as you neared the edge again.

 

“Fuck.. Yongguk…” You dug your nails into his back.

 

“I'm coming..” He moaned in your ear as his hot cum shot into you.

 

At the feeling of him filling you up, you screamed as your own orgasm flooded your senses again. Your body trembled under his until he finally pulled out and rolled off of you.

 

You caught your breath, staring at the streetlight’s projections on the ceiling. As your mind cleared, the responsible side began to freak out. What the hell did I just do?

 

Yongguk rolled onto his side and stared at you. He leaned in and kissed your jaw as his arm snaked around your waist, pulling you to him. “You're going to stay the night, right?” He mumbled against your skin.

 

“Um, I.. I should probably.. get back. My friends will be worried.” You struggled to make a complete sentence as his wandering lips distracted you.

 

“Hmm, I think they're fine. They know you're with me.” His hand rubbed circles on your waist lightly, furthering the distraction.

 

You licked your lips, trying to come up with a good excuse. “Um.. Well…”

 

Yongguk sighed and pulled away. He pushed himself up to look down at you. “Listen. I like you. A lot. Since the day I saw you when the semester first started. I have just been too busy to actually talk to you. Tonight was the first time in awhile that I decided to put down my responsibilities and relax.”

 

Your eyes widened as you took in his sudden confession. “It's.. The same for me. And I thought it was crazy that we met tonight.”

 

A wide grin spread across his face. “Then let's keep being irresponsible for now. We can worry about the rest tomorrow.” You grinned as he leaned down and kissed you passionately.

 

As he pulled away for air, you nodded. “Alright, you win.” He grinned, proud of himself for persuading you. You pushed him back, straddling his waist with a smile as you prepared for your second round of the night.

★☆★☆★☆


End file.
